


【翻译】英国司法体罚

by ThunderingVoice



Category: translation - Fandom
Genre: Corporal Punishment, JCP, Multi, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Relationships: translation - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【翻译】英国司法体罚

原文同样来自<https://www.corpun.com/>

这篇以图文并茂的形式讲述了英国历史上的司法体罚。

文中图片全部是缩略图，原图请见原文：

<https://www.corpun.com/counukj.htm>

以下正文

=========================

**Judicial and prison corporal punishment in Britain**

**作者：[C. Farrell](https://www.corpun.com/biog.htm)**

1948年，英国大陆[废除了由法庭判决的体罚](https://www.corpun.com/ukju4712.htm#8283)。（1）它曾一度十分普遍。在二十世纪早期，对成年男性的使用已经显著减少，但有时仍应用于对暴力抢劫的处罚。同时，许多地区仍然对少年窃贼判处桦树束的处罚。（苏格兰地区使用双尾皮带）

> （1）但不应用于北爱尔兰或附属于王室的离岸岛屿如[马恩岛](https://www.corpun.com/manx.htm)。

**十九世纪中叶以前**

直到维多利亚时代中期，遵循源于中世纪实践的习惯法，罪犯可能因各种名目的罪行而被鞭打，使用工具或数目均没有详细规定。没有任何法律规定过执行方法。现实中，通常使用某些种类的鞭子，使用于背的上部，有时在公共场合执行。

对女性的鞭打，可见于[1817年3月](https://www.corpun.com/ukj81703.htm#16384)这件案例，于1820年被废除(1 Geo. IV. C. 57)。公开鞭打于1830年代被停止。这次于[1831年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju1831.htm)被简短记载的公开鞭打，应该是伦敦的最后一次。一篇更详细的关于“被绑在推车上的公开鞭打”的报道，记载于[1822年](https://www.corpun.com/ukj82209.htm#19402)的格拉斯哥。更早期且更加知名的案例，[是1685年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju1685.htm)的这条新闻。

**现代时期**

根据1861年至1863年的多项立法，司法体罚的判决受到成文法的限制。地方普通法庭失去了他们按照习惯法随意判处鞭打的权力。此后，只有英格兰和威尔士地区高等法庭有权对成人判处体罚，并且罪行被严格地限制——主要施加于暴力抢劫犯，但同样包括危害国家罪（现实中从未施用），流浪罪，和一些“陋习”如“靠不道德收入谋生”以及卖淫场所强行拉客。

法/院现在被要求使用特定的桦树束或九尾鞭，并需要规定具体数目。九尾鞭被限定只能用于年满16岁的犯人，桦树束可以用于任何年龄。这些惩罚几乎总是与监禁相结合，并且在监狱中私下进行。桦树束，是一种流传自罗马时代，施加于于男童和青少年赤裸臀部的传统惩罚工具。九尾鞭，以前在军队或海军中更为出名，用于赤裸的上背部。

1860年代的立法带来了正式司法体罚的全盛期，截至至第一次世界大战的结束，持续了超过半个世纪。[1869年3月](https://www.corpun.com/ukj86903.htm#5775)的这则新闻描述了“在纽斯卡尔监狱对成年人的第一次鞭挞”。有一段时间，新闻记者们被允许进入监狱旁观体罚的执行：同样可见于[1878年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju1878.htm#5734)这则案例。

所有这些规定仅适用于英格兰和威尔士地区。在苏格兰，法律从未规定对成年抢劫犯的司法体罚，只有一两次用于卖淫罪行，在实践中很少被使用，所以它在1862年被彻底禁止了。

大约是在同一时期，在苏格兰，英格兰和威尔士，由于越来越多人反对将少年犯关入监狱，导致了体罚更系统化在男性少年犯的羁押场所实施。

**现代对男童的司法体罚**

与对成年男性相比，对男性未成年的司法体罚要更加轻，也更加普遍。1900年有4116桩案件，1917年有6135桩案件。第一次世界大战后数目骤减，但1935年仍有超过400桩使用桦树束的判决。与对成年人的司法体罚不同，从1847年以来，地方治安官可以对各种罪行实施体罚，但几乎总是施用于小偷小摸（盗窃）。

首先，这种处罚可以由当地任何适合的工具施与，通常在监狱执行——可参照[1851年1月](https://www.corpun.com/ukj85101.htm#18594)这则新闻。另外 **可参阅这些这些**[ **11-14岁男孩的监狱照片**](https://www.corpun.com/18archive/ukj01808.htm#26718) **，他们于1873年在伦敦的Wandsworth监狱接受了法庭审判的桦树束鞭挞** 。

但是从1879年开始，当案件被更集中地管理，处罚形式变成由一名警察在警局或法院内部立即执行桦树束的鞭挞。这被认为是一种相对更轻的惩罚，是对监狱的人道替代。桦树束比在监狱施用于成年人的更小更轻。它是许多立法者在学生时代就熟悉的工具。

这些判决通常并不被媒体报道，尤其是在大都市，在那里，地方治安法庭（当时被称作“警察法庭”）的案件通常被认为太琐碎不值得报道。但也有一些被报道了，如[1886年3月](https://www.corpun.com/ukj88603.htm#16392)的案件和[1917年8月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju1708.htm#8957)的案件可能相当地典型。

在英格兰和威尔士地区，适用司法体罚的对象仅限14岁以下的男孩，但苏格兰地区的年龄上限是16岁。同样，只有在苏格兰，法庭可以具体规定对14-16岁的罪犯使用双尾皮带而不是桦树束。双尾皮带被认为是更严厉的工具，同桦树束一样，它被施用于男孩的赤裸臀部。值得注意的是，苏格兰对14-16男孩的处罚数目上限直到废除前都是36下（两种工具都是）。对14岁以下男孩，苏格兰的上限是12下。在英格兰和威尔士地区，从1862年起，对未满14岁男孩的最大数目是12下，1908年后只有6下。

Cadogan（1938）声称在他展开调查的年代，双尾皮带几乎以被废弃，苏格兰法庭几乎只使用桦树束。

多年来，有很多呼声要求英格兰和威尔士地区拓宽治安官的权限，将14-16岁青少年囊括入桦树束的施用范围，并拓宽施用罪名，使他们的地位与苏格兰地区平齐：可参阅[1884这篇社论](https://www.corpun.com/ukj88407.htm#26004)。尽管有些人认为对年龄更大的少年犯，接受鞭挞比被囚禁对他们更有教益，但这些呼吁都没有成功。这里有一个典型的例子是[1900年的《少年罪犯法案》](https://www.corpun.com/ukj90003.htm)，该法案经过了数个议会阶段，直到议会下议院的立法时间用尽。

英格兰和苏格兰的高等法院，典型的是季审法庭或每个区的巡回法庭，仍然可以判决对年龄超过14岁，治安官无权处置的男孩使用桦树束。这很不寻常，并且数目上通常更多（最高上限25下）。这些桦树束的判决通常与监禁相结合，并和成人一样在监狱执行。

**现代对成年男性的司法体罚（仅限英格兰与威尔士地区）**

从1860年代早期开始，只有高等法院才能命令对14岁以上男性进行体罚，而地方法院则不能下达此命令。法院必须指定使用的工具，即九尾鞭（针对16岁以上的犯罪者））或桦木束（任何年龄段）。惩罚总是在监狱中进行。

九尾鞭在囚犯直立站姿下被施用于他的上背部。桦木束在囚犯被固定于弯腰姿势时被施用于赤裸的臀部；某些人（虽然不是囚犯本人），认为它的痛感比九尾鞭轻很多，但更羞耻，因为囚犯被强制赤裸臀部，而且桦木束在传统上是对学生的惩罚。

无论因为什么原因，也许仅仅因为司法判决的随心所欲，起初，桦木束几乎没有对成年人使用过，但后来在十几二十几岁的盗窃犯身上，它的使用变得比九尾鞭更常见。记载于 [1866](https://www.corpun.com/ukju1866.htm)年， [1867](https://www.corpun.com/ukju1867.htm#5735) 年， [1869](https://www.corpun.com/ukj86903.htm#5775)年和[1871](https://www.corpun.com/ukj87111.htm#5776) 年的法庭审判案例都提及了九尾鞭的使用。这则[1872年](https://www.corpun.com/ukj87204.htm#24731)在伦敦中央刑事法院提起公诉的报告中，最早提到了桦木束被指定用于一名超过16岁的罪犯——一个非常罕见的叛国案，一名年轻人用手枪指向女王。

在这则[1903年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju0408.htm#11842)的报道种，有16次成年司法体罚的判决，14次使用九尾鞭，2次使用桦木束。

在这则[1930年十月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju3010.htm)的法庭案例中，法官判决对20岁和22岁的男人使用桦木束，他自陈“不忍心对这么年轻的人使用九尾鞭”。暗示着他认为九尾鞭更残忍，只适合用于更强壮年长的犯人。相似的，[1943年这则案例](https://www.corpun.com/ukju4311.htm#19938)中的法官下令对一名19岁的年轻人使用桦木束，并说“如果他在大点，就会挨九尾鞭。”

一个反面案例，在我看来不太典型，是在[1947年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju4705.htm#10634)一名23岁的枪手被判决施用九尾鞭，这是应该九尾鞭在英国司法处罚中最后几次使用。

所有这些案例都针对暴力抢劫，实际上几乎是司法体罚在现代阶段施用于成年人的唯一罪名。然而，在整个20世纪，任何形式的成年司法体罚都是相当罕见的事件。在1948年废除司法体罚前的最后20年，除了1932年（61例）和1933年（42例）的增长外，整个英格兰和威尔士的年案例数很少超过24件。特殊年份可能要部分归咎于伦敦中央刑事法院的记录官Ernest Wild爵士，他于1920年代末和1930年代初对年轻盗窃犯无节制地施用桦木束——参见[1929年6月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju2906.htm#21621)的这份报告，以及[1929年9月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju2909.htm)，[1930年12月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju3012.htm#24664)和[1931年10月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju3110.htm)，[1932年11月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju3211.htm)和[1933年4月](https://www.corpun.com/ukju3304.htm)的例子

**对监狱内部违规的体罚**

1948年的禁令并不影响监狱的巡访法官（在英格兰和威尔士地区而不包括苏格兰地区，彼得黑德除外）对严重侵害狱警的囚犯判处桦木束或九尾鞭。这项权利直到1967年才被废除，最后一次使用是在1962年。在1950年代，平均每年可能有三到四次这样的处罚——例如，参见[1954年7月](https://www.corpun.com/ukpr5407.htm)的新闻报道和[1957年9月](https://www.corpun.com/ukpr5709.htm#24870)的这则新闻。

每一次这样的命令都必须在执行之前由伦敦的内政大臣（政府内政部长）亲自批准——所有想要连任的内政大臣，无论是政府中哪个政党，都变得[越来越不愿这样做](https://www.corpun.com/ukpr6303.htm#25508)，这极大地困扰了监狱管理人员协会，[1966年11月](https://www.corpun.com/ukpr6611.htm#20581)的这则案例是在这项权力被废除之前的最后一个失败案例之一。

需要中央政府批准每个监狱执行鞭挞的规定并不总是使巡访委员会（地方治安官被委任在每个监狱审判此类案件）感到满意，他们有时认为他们应该有不经更高层许可而鞭挞囚犯的权力，如[1901年一月](https://www.corpun.com/ukpr0101.htm#10892)新闻所述。

普遍认为最后一次执行监狱中的司法体罚（也是英国大陆最后一次对成年人使用桦木束）是在[1962年五月](https://www.corpun.com/ukpr6205.htm#25507)，新闻报道，一名33岁男子在Hull监狱接受了15下桦木束的鞭打。新闻强调他接受惩罚“于臀部”，并且，有趣的是，内政部宣称，此举的用意是“贬低该犯人的地位使他等同淘气男孩”，——虽然就我们所知，1962年在英国，唯一仍在使用桦木束鞭打淘气男孩的只有伊顿中学，即使那里也只再持续了两三年。

**对成人使用的设备：**

**桦木束：** 正式称呼是“桦木棒”，这颇具误导性，它其实是一束树枝，一端绑在一起形成手柄。桦木束有三种尺寸适用不同的年龄，具体在立法中有做规定。成人（年满16岁）使用的桦木束长48英寸，重12盎司。

上图所示是展出于达特穆尔监狱博物馆的一柄“大尺寸桦木束，适用于年满16岁男性”。它应该总长48英寸，手柄长22英寸，但这柄桦木束的手柄比枝条部分更长，所以握柄端会被拆散一部分，以符合标准尺寸规定。枝条部分应该更长并更浓密——参见此页稍下方Wormwood监狱的范例。在有关重量和尺寸的信息之后，博物馆工作人员在标签上添加了以下引人注目的文字：

> 它很好地规定了制造工具的重点，但使用才是检验它的唯一方式。
> 
> 为了确保使用桦木束的流程中所有相关人员都感到满意（除了一个人！），执行者必须遵循以下建议：
> 
> 使用桦木束：“竭尽所能地用力去打，因为手柄会拉扯枝条，破碎的枝条才能更好地切割皮肤！”
> 
> 向专业的操作致以高度的赞扬！

**九尾鞭：** 总重量9盎司。九条“尾巴”是纤细的鞭绳，每条长33英寸，顶端用丝缠绕。它们被固定在19英寸长的手柄上。与大众谣传相反，它们并没有被打结或附加重物。这些工具被集中制造并由内政部分发给监狱。

下方这张照片被认为是有史以来唯一公开的展示（可能是摆拍）英国监狱使用九尾鞭鞭打的官方图片。这可能来自法院的司法判决（监禁的附加刑），也可能是对严重违反监狱内部纪律的处罚；两种情况的程序相同。我相信这张图片是温斯顿·丘吉尔（Winston Churchill）授权的当时的内政大臣，于1910或1911年拍摄的。唯一可见的只有九尾鞭本身，无疑是其他自称真实的图片可能真的。更令人遗憾的是，没有真实使用中的桦木束图片。

监狱中使用的惩罚设施随时间而变化。警察用于鞭挞青少年的设施在各地也有所不同，因为中央没有对实施方式规定具体标准，并且把它留给了当地警察来自由发挥。

下图是1948年的一部黑白电影的截图，片名“Kiss the Blood off my Hands”，讲述一个美国人（Burt Lancaster）在伦敦犯罪被捕的故事。与上面的真实事物对比，该刑架似乎已被非常精确地复制。这个视角给人以更清晰的印象，起重和滑轮系统使囚犯的手臂被迫伸直。但是，所使用的刑具太大了，看起来更像是普通的长鞭。也许影片制作者并不认为真实的东西看上去足够可怕：它是一种出奇小巧轻便的工具。[一位退休警察局长](https://www.corpun.com/ukpr5407.htm#03)在1954年的一则小报中说，当时法庭已经无法判处体罚了，但它仍偶尔在涉及严重暴力的监狱纪律处分中被使用。

下方是一张机构照片，注释为“囚犯被绑起来接受鞭打，一名医生在场监视执行，1958.”图中刑架与英国监狱中使用的大体类似，但到了1958年，监狱鞭打极为罕见（最后一次是在1962年），无论如何这张照片在我看来不像真的。这些人看起来很像演员。场景从侧面打光（请注意阴影），就像在“黑白电影”或廉价的1950年代警察惊悚片中一样。

总得来说，我认为这更像是伊灵制片厂或松木制片公司的舞台场景，而不是监狱中的真实房间（这不是摄影机构第一次将虚构电影中的场景误认为真实的场景）。我不知道在现实生活中实施鞭打的监狱官员是否会始终穿上制服外套和帽子。但是，肾脏保护带看起来是正确的，而且根据《Cadogan报告》的说法，监狱确实会使用一块帆布床单（可能如图所示）来向囚犯隐藏行刑者的身份。

Beaumaris监狱开设在北威尔士安格尔西（Anglesey）岛上，现在是一个博物馆。下图是一个非常简单的A形刑架。监狱于1878年关闭，这是一个很早期的例子，可能是在执行操作完全标准化之前。它似乎只为站立设计，没有为弯腰姿势提供位置，并且我认为它被设计用来使囚犯的上背部接受鞭子或九尾鞭的鞭挞。注意，那些皮带条是用来固定胳膊和双腿的。两侧中间正面的小孔本应有用来调节高度的横杆，但横杆不知所踪。

  
  


Beaumaris是一所非常小的监狱——1879年代关押了约30名囚犯——在一个非常小的场所。这种刑架在日后几乎没有见到过使用案例。

根据议会的报告，在1858年至1878年之间，Beaumaris唯一使用体罚的记录是四名治安官对11-14岁偷窃罪的男孩使用桦木束。我怀疑这个刑架不会对那些孩子使用。

博物馆的墙上陈列着“鞭笞室”展示了一些大众熟悉的图片，它们没有一件是在Beaumaris使用的，其中一张图看起来与其说是九尾鞭更像是牛鞭。我没有文案的副本，但我怀疑它告诉我们的都是些耳熟能详的东西。

  
  


Wandsworth是（至今仍是）伦敦的一所监狱。它是桦木束从中央供应到全国的基地。它同样有一所附属的少年监狱，并且就是在Wandsworth执行了大多数对少年犯使用桦木束的鞭笞（从来没有很多），据Cadogan所述。下图这幅粗劣的手绘画出现在很多书中，它可能最初源自19世纪下半叶哗众取宠的报纸，我完全不相信它的真实性。即使它是真的，该装置（是刑架而不是标题所示的支柱）似乎旨在将囚犯保持直立状态，这可能意味着该装置仅用于鞭打上背部的九尾鞭。

下图据称来自伦敦的WormwoodScrubs监狱，已被广泛复制。我认为它可能来自100年前或更早。该刑架显然仅适用于直立的受刑者，但展示了桦木束（左下）以及九尾鞭（左上）。也许桦木束不适用于此特定设备。无论如何，这似乎是一张稀有的桦木束的真实照片，它们仍在使用中，而不是在博物馆中烂成碎片。

  
下图在Dartmoor监狱博物馆展出。在囚犯弯腰接受桦木束的鞭笞时，包裹着护垫的前横梁可以根据身高上下调节。多余的软垫可能是用来保护生//殖//器。这种木制A形框架显然与[1894年官方图纸](https://www.corpun.com/ukjur2.htm)中所示的Dartmoor金属三角架完全不同。 因此，如果Dartmoor中确实使用了此刑架，则显然是在以后的某个时间进行了更改。 另外，也许这个刑架是从其他监狱转交到此博物馆的：从其他一些展品可以明显看出，并不是一切展品都源自Dartmoor。

下图的三角形刑架，据称于1935年至1961年在Wandsworth监狱使用，并在诺丁汉的司法博物馆中展出。 它与前文的Dartmoor刑架相似，但在囚犯的胸部水平位置有一个额外的横梁，用于在囚犯直立时用九尾鞭在上背部进行鞭打。

下图是上图刑架的图纸，同样在诺丁汉博物馆展出，并附博物馆对此装置的说明文本。我不确定文本是否准确。我不相信现代时期，鞭刑会在其他囚犯面前被公开执行。文本作者似乎并不知道它会被用于司法体罚和监狱纪律。

下方三张图片被发现于地方博物馆（LMA ACC/3444/PH/01/019)，拍摄于1930年左右的Wandsworth监狱。一名监狱工作人员充当模型以测试一副新A形刑架的设计和结构。它被同时用于桦木束（囚犯弯腰姿势）和九尾鞭（囚犯直立姿势）。该装置似乎与诺丁汉展出的是同一装置。（见前文）

后两张图片显示了该设备在使用桦木束的模式下，囚犯弯腰伏在横梁上，上半身平趴在水平平台。腕部被固定在远端，脚踝被束缚在一起（照片中没有展示），并且在背下部上有一条皮带保护肾脏。（在这些方面，该流程几乎与当今在新加坡使用鞭刑的操作相同。）在刑架的一侧挂有一块帆布，可以阻止囚犯看到谁在挥动桦木束。现实中，囚犯的臀部在弯腰前会赤裸，根据一些说法，这通过让他脱掉裤子和内衣来实现的。

有人认为这种设备很可能被用于司法体罚，例如[1932年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju3206.htm)伦敦的这次司法桦木束体罚（这些例子是1932年中央刑事法院下令执行的35次对暴力抢劫的桦木束处罚，英格兰和威尔士地区当年非青少年司法体罚判例的一半以上）。有关更新的例子，请参见[1946年的案例](https://www.corpun.com/ukju4610.htm#18606)。

在第一张照片中，模特假扮一名在背部被执行九尾鞭的囚犯。他的头部穿过帆布帘上的一个洞，用以阻挡他看到身后的行刑者。现实中囚犯会裸露腰部，但穿着裤子。

值得注意的是，在被桦木束鞭挞时，囚犯的腿需要保持并拢以免生殖器后部遭受意外伤害，而在被九尾鞭鞭挞时需要分开双腿保持稳定性。在这段时期，无论何种等级的法庭判处体罚，使用都九尾鞭变得非常罕见，所以这种坚固且使人印象深刻的刑架主要用于施加在臀//部的桦木束。从[法院案件的新闻报道](https://www.corpun.com/ukju3111.htm)中可以看出，这种惩罚绝大部分是针对16至25岁的罪犯。

**对未成年人使用的设备（英格兰和威尔士地区）：**

对于10岁以下的男童，桦木束长34英寸，重6盎司。对于年龄在10到16岁之间的男童，工具的总长为40英寸，重9盎司。与此相比，成人使用的桦木束长48英寸重12盎司。

地方治安官被授予自由执行对未成年判处桦木束并由警察执行的权力。中央政府没有规定标准模式。因此，流程和设备在每个地区都有所不同。

值得注意的是，根据Cadogan的说法，在一些地区，受刑者没有被固定在任何设备上：

> “最普遍采用的方法是将男孩弯腰放置在低矮的长凳或桌子上。他的手，有时包括脚，都会被警官员握住。这样做是为了确保他不能移动。在某些警局中，一个警员将男孩背在背上，将男孩的手放在他的肩膀上；另一名警员握住男孩的脚并拉直他的腿；然后，第一名警员向前倾，桦树束被第三人执行。”

下面的图画来历不明，似乎在很大程度上与人们所读到的有关警察对少年执行的司法体罚内容相吻合。这名男孩的裤子被拉低，但是没有被剥除。画中的鞍马与更下方另一张鞍马的照片有些相似，并展示了它如何被使用。在这种鞍马上，男孩的姿势与其说是弯腰，不如说是前倾，所以臀部并不能像在其他一些器具上一样被充分展示，但无疑它仍是被施刑的唯一目标。这种弯曲程度轻微的鞍马可能有它的优点，任何身高的男孩都能适用。请注意图中穿着罩袍的医生正在监视惩罚的执行，根据《Cadogan报告》所述，现实中这并不会发生。

BBC电视连续剧《 Monocled Mutineer》（1986）的第1集根据真实事件对桦木束体罚进行了相当可信的重现，该剧集于1908年上映。

下图是一具与上图大致相似的鞍马，只在细节设计上有区别，它被展出于曼彻斯特警察博物馆。被惩罚的男孩需要分开双腿站立在鞍马狭窄底部的两侧。

它看起来被频繁使用过！请注意男孩躯干会覆盖的部位被磨损得多么严重。

下图这个在概念上与上图类似，但在细节上有所不同的鞍马来自桑德兰警察局，陈列在达勒姆郡的比米什博物馆中。上部皮革没有被磨损的迹象，也许已被修复。

下图更精致的，被皮革包裹的装置在西米德兰兹郡被使用。顶部长45英寸（114厘米）。可将其与伦敦和诺丁汉版本进行比较。此处展示的桦木束只剩手柄，尾端大部分已经分解了。博物馆陈列的桦木束经常发生这种情况，使公众对桦木束的真实外观和尺寸产生误解。

我以前从未见过像这样的桦木束长凳（下图），它强调了地方警局发明的解决方案之间差异有多么大。据说此物来自什罗普郡的前警察博物馆。我推测罪犯必须沿着斜面倾斜并将双腿放在两侧，脚踝被环固定，使他裸露的受罚部位在斜面上被展示出来。顶端的垫子也许保护的是男孩的头，后端的环用来固定他的手腕。然而，它看起来一定会使男孩不舒服，并且桦木束可能会打到他睾丸的后部，除非采取特别的保护措施。

这种令人费解的对男孩使用的鞍马（下图）陈列在约克郡里彭的监狱和警察博物馆中，最初是在利兹的警察关押所使用的。后墙的管道可能使人困惑，请忽视它。罪犯应该站在两面侧板之间，上肢以45度伏在器具上部。器具的前部仍然使人费解，它唯一的作用就是固定罪犯的胳膊。整个装置看起来不必要地复杂化了。

这两张彩色图片使我们更清楚地看到了带有槽的侧板，它用来支撑男孩所站的踏板的升降。然而在此图中，踏板缺失了。

在1967年约克夏邮报报道的一次警务展览中，出现了同一个设备更早期的照片（下图），警察在照片中挥舞着桦木束。在此图中我们可以看到侧板之间高度可调节的踏板。同样可见各种绑带，将罪犯的腿，躯干和手腕固定在鞍马上。

**对未成年人使用的设备（苏格兰地区）：**

在苏格兰，执行桦木束或双尾皮带的程序似乎有英格兰和威尔士地区有所不同。在许多地方，受罚者被固定平放，面朝下，而不是像英格兰和威尔士那样偏好弯腰的姿势。

这件精美的装置（下图），令人遗憾的是，现在仅作为照片存在于格拉斯哥的图书馆中。它拍摄于1909年南部监狱在该市Saltmarket的司法大楼。

1886年的法规规定，由于苏格兰地区（不同于英格兰和威尔士）没有上诉权，鞭打应在命令发出之日立即执行。它补充说，惩罚必须“足够严厉，以致使其对重犯错误感到恐惧。”

法院对使用他们的权力毫不犹豫，相关记录可以在有关1870年代格拉斯哥判处男孩们“36下施加于臀部的双尾皮带”的议会汇报中找到。在20世纪后，判例逐年下降。根据《Cadogan报告》（1938）所述，1900年苏格兰判处了731例未成年体罚，1915年562例，1930年230例。据Cadogan所述，在当时，双尾皮带很少被指定使用，几乎所有司法体罚都使用桦木束。

罪犯将脸朝下被置于装置上，面朝左侧，双臂穿过符合他尺寸的桌子上的一个或另一组孔洞。他的生殖器被放在软垫上，防止其被压伤，垫子还具有可稍微抬高臀部的优点。皮带将他的躯干和大腿固定在桌子上。他的小腿和脚会向装置右端伸出。

装置上方陈列着一把桦木束。令有两把适用于不同年龄的不同尺寸桦木束依靠着右侧墙壁。装置右端挂着的是双尾皮带。

与上图相似但设计更简单的是下方的鞭笞桌，它来自苏格兰高地的Inveraray监狱博物馆。参观博物馆的孩子们“可以感受到被绑在鞭笞台上的感觉”。图片来自博物馆的小册子；当然，现实中这个男孩的裤子会被拉下来，但是至少桦木被施加在正确的部位。无论如何，该图片说明了“穿过手臂的洞”是如何被使用的。

下图是Inveraray监狱博物馆鞭笞桌更清晰的一张照片，请注意固定男童手臂的孔洞和固定他腿脚的皮带。桦木束的遗迹被陈列在桌子上。

与上图非常相似，下图的桌子来自威廉堡的西高地博物馆。说明中写着该镇最后一次桦木束鞭笞发生在1948年，也是它可以被合法执行的最后一年，当时对未成年使用桦木束已经相当罕见，即使是在苏格兰。所展示的桦木束是现代复制品。

《Cadogan报告》告诉我们，在苏格兰的某些地区，将青少年罪犯平放在一张简单的长凳上进行鞭打是很常见的，与其他地方使用的更为复杂的装置正相反。下图的长凳来自Edinburgh警察博物馆，桦木束的遗骸被放置于它的一端。

下图来自格拉斯哥的一个博物馆。这个奇怪的“鞭笞架”看起来被改装自家用衣柜。否则很难解释为什么它会由抛光的木头制成且顶部有精致的檐口。图片中的年轻人脱掉了腰部以上的衣物，这极具误导性，仿佛暗示着惩罚施加在背上部。实际上他应该脱掉腰部以下的衣物：苏格兰地区少年法庭总是将桦木束和双尾皮带的惩罚施加在少年犯赤//裸的臀//部。请注意男孩身前的软垫，它用来保护腹部，这证明了鞭笞制造冲击力的位置低于背部。

下图是同一个装置更清晰的照片，它来自科特布里奇的萨默里博物馆，年代可追溯到1890年。可以看到膝盖缚带的插槽，但缚带本身不见踪影。皮革软垫的高度可以根据罪犯的身高上下移动。同样值得注意的是底端为脚留出的孔洞。

我非常感谢[Harold A. Hoff](https://www.corpun.com/books1.htm#collectors)提供下图这张罕见的照片，它是苏格兰司法使用的真实的双尾皮带，由政府制造，使用年代在1910到1936年（可以看到乔治五世皇冠戳记）。它被使用于14-16岁男孩赤裸的臀部，最多36下，由法院判决。该工具长度超过21英寸，比学校使用的双尾皮带大得多。

**恢复司法体罚的运动**

就在废除司法鞭笞的1948年当年，已经有了恢复它的呼声。[法官](https://www.corpun.com/ukju4807.htm#7223)，[报纸社论](https://www.corpun.com/ukju4901.htm#01)和[神职人员](https://www.corpun.com/ukju4901.htm#02)大声哀悼它的废除。1950年代早期，在犯罪潮出现时，民众开始呼吁“把桦木束带回来“。这次运动的[领导者](https://www.corpun.com/ukju5211.htm#16526)甚至包括首席大法官。[1953年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju5302.htm)被否决的议会法案只是几十年来为恢复司法体罚而提出众多法案之一。[1954年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju5405.htm)，报纸媒体呼吁恢复九尾鞭的使用。[1956年](https://www.corpun.com/ukju5602.htm#7246)和[1960](https://www.corpun.com/ukju6011.htm)年，一些保守党的普通议员两度违背他们政党的政策，只为要求恢复使用桦木束。当时，政府甚至重印了1938年《Cadogan报告》的新版本，用以强化反对体罚的决心。196 年，另一位首席大法官[继承了他前任的意志](https://www.corpun.com/ukju6105.htm#25502)，下一任也同样继续呼吁恢复体罚。直至1990年代，仍有后续的普通议员尝试恢复司法体罚，但当时已经毫无希望了。司法体罚至今仍被禁止。

=========================

文末有附相关文档及外链，不做翻译

我之前说学院那篇是搞黄路上最大难关我真是太天真了，这一堆图片排版到头秃。

读完有什么感想，欢迎在评论区积极留言呀！我翻译的时候其实有超多的槽想吐，快来一起吐槽！


End file.
